Not super anymore
by thehound360
Summary: this is my first attempt at righting fanficton this is more or less the into the guts to the story will come later if i get a good responses to this


May change

Not super any more

It was a warm summer day Bolt and Mittens are sleeping on Penny's bed. School had been out for a couple of weeks. Today penny was going to take Bolt fishing with her on Silverlake. Bolt woke up before everyone else because he had been looking forwarded to this day for a long time because it was the first time penny was going to be able to spend the entire day with him. Bolt sat up and stretched him doing this woke up Mittens. She yawned and stretched and said what are you doing up so early? Bolt said I am just excited to spend the day with Penney she is going to ... Mittens interrupted him and said take you fishing out by the lake I know Bolt you have told me like 1000 times. Bolt said sorry Mittens I am just excited to be with Penney I am going to go down stars and see if rhino is up so you can try to go back to sleep. Mittens said thanks Bolt. Bolt hoped off the bed and went down stars. When he got to the bottom of the stars he found rhino sitting on the sofa watching the "magic box" Bolt said morning rhino. Rhino did not hear or notice him because he was engrossed in a rerun of Bolts old TV show. Bolt walked over and hoped up onto the sofa this got rhinos attention he about fell of the sofa and said jez Bolt you scared the Wookie out of me! (That is an inside joke) what are you doing up so early? Bolt said today is me and Penny's fishing trip and I couldn't sleep. Aaaaa the cenonirics affect. Bolt was about to ask him what the heck he was talking about but then he herd Penny's alarms go off so he jumped off the sofa and run up stairs and hoped up into the bed and licked Penny's face. She said ok ok I'm up I'm up Bolt barked and wagged his tail. Penny and Mittens got up and got off of the bed. Bolt looked at Mittens and said sorry I woke you up this morning she said it is ok I understand that you are excited about this. Then they walked down stars penny got out the dog and cat bowl filed it with food and gave rhino a food pellet then she made herself a bowl of cereal. As Bolt Mittens and penny ate there breakfast penny's mom came in and said morning pumpkin penny said hay mom. Penny's mom asked are you still taking Bolt fishing today? She said ya I am going to take him fishing with me out by the lake. Penny's mom said ok be careful stay out of the road and don't forget your phone and then left for work. Penney finished her breakfast and then went upstairs to take a shower and change Bolt finished soon after and then ran upstairs to wait on Penney Mittens finished eating and walked into the living room to see what rhino was doing he was sitting on the sofa watching TV eating his food pellet she hoped up on the sofa hay rhino do you know why Bolt is so excited about going fishing with Penney? I understand that dogs get excited to be with their person but this is different. Rhino said the only thing that I can inquire is that that Bolts friendship with Penney is a complex althrthmic equation and he is experiencing the cenonirics affect. Mittens said rhino in English. Rhino said what are you talking about that was English? Mittens just have him a duty look. Then rhino said well ever since we came home and Penney quit her job at the studio she has had been having to go to school and take care of us. So when penny gets to spend time with just him it is like old times when all they had was each other. Also Bolt as you know did not have the normal dog life that is why I think he is so excited to go fishing with Penney. Mittens said thanks rhino he said any time Mittens. After a few minutes Bolt ran down stairs and sat by the door tail wagging. A few seconds later penny came down the stars and said we can't go yet Bolttie I have to pack our lunches. Bolt wined and walked in to the kitchen penny made herself a sandwich and bagged up a bowl of dog food for Bolt she grabbed her school bag and put the sandwich the dog food Bolts bole and leash and said well Bolt you ready to go ? Bolt barked. Penney said I thought so. Bolt hollered goodbye guys I will see you in a few hours then she grabbed her phone and walked out the door. Bolt took In a deep breath and smelled the fresh summer air penny said come on Bolt I need to get the fishing stuff out of the garage. Penny walked over and opened the garage door and walked inside Bolt fallowed her inside. She grabbed a step stool and got a fishing pole and tackle box down off one of the high sleeves she climbed down off the step stool and put it up and said I think that's everything Bolt come on lets go. Bolt barked and fallowed penny out of the garage and out toward the road. Once they got to the road they walked alongside the road being careful to stay out of the road. When they were about to the lake penny said come on Bolt I need to buy a fishing license and some worms to fish with. So they stared to walk to Mr. bass when thy got to the front of the store penny said sorry buddy I don't think they allow dogs in the store so you are going to have to stay out hear. Bolt nodded and sat down penny said good boy I will only be gone for a sec. Penny walked into the store and walked over to the counter and said I need a box of worms and a fishing license the man behind the counter said sure thing. He stood up and walked over to the worm fridge and got out a box of worms and put them on the counter and said do you want a day fishing license or the year? Penny said I just need 1 day alight I need your name for the license. Penny said penny Sanchez the clerk started to right her name on the license but stopped and said aren't you the girl who used to play Penney on Bolt before that other girl took over? Penny blushed and said ya the clerk said man my kids used to watch you and Bolt all of the time but they lost interest after the alien episode. Penny said ya I quit before that episode. Quit! Why? Penny said well do you remember when dream light studios caught fire? Well I got trapped inside the building but Bolt came back inside and led the paramedics to me and when thy loaded me on to the ambulance my agent got in and started to blab about how grate this was so my mom tossed him out of the back of the ambulance and told him that we quit. ooooo that makes since shame you don't have Bolt with you because my kids would dig seeing a picture of all three of us together. Penny said actually he is sitting right outside I didn't bring him in because I didn't think you would like having a dog in here. Well bring him in I don't mind at all! Penny said alight I will go get him. Penny walked back outside Bolt stood up and wagged his tale penny said come on Bolt there is someone inside who want to meet you. So Bolt fallowed penny into the store then the clerk said would you mind if I took a picture with you two? Penny said not at all so he came out from behind the counter and took a selfe with them he said thanks my kids are going to love this. Penny said so what do I owe you for the license and the worms the clerk said on the house Penney said really? ya don't worry about it is that all you need? Yep, well you two have fun and good luck. Penny picked up the worms and the license and said thanks then her and Bolt walked out of the store. Once they got outside penny said well Bolt you ready to go fishing? Bolt barked and penny said thought so come on. So the two walked over to cross timbers and walked out on one of the docks penny put a worm on her hock and dropped it into the water and sat down on the dock. Bolt walked over and sat next to her after she had caught few fish Penny's stomach growled and she said come on boy lets go eat. So the two of them walked off the dock then Penny said it's nice to get away from it all isn't it boy. I remember when my biggest concern was whether I would be able to make it to all of the meeting and appearances my manager made. That show ruined a decent part of my childhood kids my age are supposed to hang out with friends not a bunch of crazy kids and parents who just wanted my autograph. I don't mind being famous but some of those people where nuts! Sometimes I wish I hadn't even tried out for that show but if I didn't I wouldn't have met you and you are pretty grate Bolt. Bolt hearing all of this sort of made him emotional and he let a small wine slip out. Penney said is something wrong boy Bolt not wanting penny see him cry just looked up at her and tilted his head to make it look like he didn't know what she was talking about. Penny said I guess I am hearing things the two of them finished eating penny picked up her pole tackle box and bag of fish she had caught and said come on boy lets go home. She picked up Bolts bole and put it in her bag and then the two of them started to walk home

Sorry for the abrupt ending I haven't worked on this in a while and I wanted to see what people thought about it before I started working on it again. So tell me what you think in the comments (try to be nice because this is my first upload) leave suggestions for things I should do in this story or stories you would like me to make in the future.

(Ps)Tell me your dream car


End file.
